1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a surface protector for protecting materials handled by a material handling system, in particular, for protecting steel coils handled by C hooks.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The steel industry commonly uses so called C hooks for lifting and transporting steel coils. The hook is typically formed from steel and is made in a C-shaped configuration having a vertical portion and two spaced apart horizontal legs. The upper horizontal leg is connected to a crane or the like for moving the C hook about in a steel mill. A free end or nose of the lower horizontal leg is typically inserted into a central opening in a coil of steel so that the coil may be transported through the steel mill. Unfortunately, steel coils occasionally are damaged by the C hook when the lower horizontal leg is inserted into the coil opening with excessive force causing the vertical portion to impact the side of the steel coil or causing the nose of the lower leg to impact the side or the inside surface of the coil when inserted therethrough.
One system for protecting steel coils from damage by C hooks is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,717,188. In such a system, a bumper including a polypropylene layer or other plastic material is bolted to the vertical portion of the C hook. The bolts are typically countersunk into the polypropylene layer. Over time, the polypropylene layer becomes worn away from repeated use and must be replaced by removing the bolts and the worn polypropylene layer and installing a new polypropylene layer. Occasionally, the polypropylene layer becomes worn away so much that the countersunk bolts are exposed which themselves scratch and damage the steel coils. To prolong the life of the polypropylene layer bolted to the vertical portion, the layer is often made up to 11/2 inch thick to provide sufficient amount of material for wearing until just before the countersunk bolts become exposed. The portion of the polypropylene layer through which the bolts extend cannot be used as a bumper since the bolts would damage the steel. Thus, there is significant excess polypropylene used in the bumper.
Another solution avoiding the use of bolts through the bumper has been to apply plastic such as polyurethane directly to a C hook. To fix the plastic to the C hook, the hook must be removed from the steel mill and polyurethane is then directly poured onto the hook. This is a costly procedure particularly in terms of the downtime for the mill during the removal and coating of the C hook with polyurethane.
Other material handling systems also require use of protective devices or bumpers to prevent the materials being handled from damage by the material handling components. For material handling components over which materials are slid, it is common to tape a layer of cardboard to the surface of the material handling component. One problem with this system is that the cardboard and the tape are easily ripped and torn from the material handling component thereby exposing the material to be handled to the material handling component and subjecting the material to damage. A more costly alternative is to use a layer of felt glued to the material handling system. Once the felt becomes partially worn away, the layer of felt is peeled off of the material handling surface and a new layer of felt is adhered thereto. Such a felt system requires the use of adhesives which often are difficult to remove from the material handling surface or result in pieces of felt becoming stuck thereto.
Accordingly, a need remains for a system for protecting surfaces from material handling components which utilizes a minimal amount of material and is readily replaceable on site.